


Returning the Favor

by MrRigger



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: But it was supposed to be, Dirty Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Now it's just people talking, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRigger/pseuds/MrRigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley has never had an orgasm.  Maya makes it her mission to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be much smuttier, but it turns out when my characters start talking, they never stop long enough to actually have sex on camera. Hope you enjoy it!

Maya nearly chewed a hole in her lip trying to quiet her moans, but she was pretty sure her efforts were in vain. She managed a glance down her naked body, and a rush of arousal surged through her body at the sight. Riley’s face was half hidden by Maya’s body, but her eyes were staring right up at Maya’s face, watching her reactions and filing them away for future use. It was one of the hottest things Maya had ever seen.

Riley sent Maya over the edge twice more before she slowly brought her back to earth. Her hand traced patterns over Maya’s skin as she slid up the bed and spooned into Maya’s side. Maya snaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

“I’m going to return the favor,” Maya panted. “As soon as I can move again.”

Riley craned her head to look at the clock and grimaced. “Ooh, my parents are going to be home soon, and I’m pretty wiped too. I’d rather just lay here with you in my arms.”

That sounded pretty good to Maya, especially since everything south of her belly button was still tingling, but Riley’s request reminded her of something that had been bugging the blonde for a while.

Maya luxuriated in the feel of Riley in her arms for a few more minutes while she gathered her courage. Finally, she felt ready. “Why don’t you want me to get you off?” she asked, not sure if she was doing the right thing, but she had to know.

“I just told you, my parents are going to be home soon, and while they are pretty much the coolest parents ever, I’m also pretty sure that seeing you with your head between my thighs would be the thing that finally breaks my dad.”

“No, honey, I mean…” Maya pushed herself up on the bed so she was reclining, not laying down. Riley shifted to look up at her, and Maya could tell her girlfriend was nervous. She sighed. “It’s not just this time, because I get that. I’m talking about all the time. You always have an excuse for why you don’t want me to, you know, return the favor.”

Riley put way too much effort into making her scoff sound natural. “What are you talking about? Come on, peaches, don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not being ridiculous, I’m being serious,” Maya argued, a little heat rising in her voice. “You do it all the time. Like the movies the other day.”

“What about the movies? I thought we had a good time,” Riley said innocently.

“We did,” Maya admitted. “But you fingered me in the back row, and brushed me off when I tried to get you back.”

“Well, that’s more your thing than mine, peaches, and if I finger you at the beginning, you don’t try to make out with me halfway through, and I really wanted to see the ending of that one!” Riley blushed. “Besides, you ‘got me back’ when we got home.”

Maya thought about that. “No, I started to, and then you flipped it around on me. And that’s not the first time you’ve done that!” Her voice was getting loud, but Maya didn't care. “I can't even remember the last time I gave you an orgasm!”

Riley tried to hide the panicked look that crossed her face, but Maya wasn't having it. “What?”

“You haven't,” Riley mumbled into the pillow. 

Maya rolled Riley onto her side so she could see her face. “What you just say?”

“You haven't. You've never made me cum,” Riley whispered guiltily.

Maya felt like she'd been slapped with a fish. “What? I've never…?”

Riley shook her head slowly.

“But we do it, like, all the time! What about-?”

“Nope.”

“Not even-?”

“Uh-uh.”

“Your birthday?”

Riley grimaced. “Sorry.”

Maya threw her hands in the air. “Oh, come on! I made the whole day about you! And you're telling me not even once?”

Riley couldn't meet her eyes. She just studied a spot on the bed.

“No way, I remember your birthday. I know I made you cum, a few times.”

Riley didn't lift her head. “You were putting in so much effort, I didn't want you to seem discouraged, so I… you know. Faked it.”

It was a sucker punch to the gut. Maya scooted away from her girlfriend. “Faked it? Every time?”

“Not all of it!” Riley protested. “I love what you do to me, and I don't fake any of that, I swear.”

“But you fake the climax?”

“Yes?”

“So you've been lying to me.” It wasn't a question. Maya swung her legs off the bed and started looking for her clothes.

“Peaches,” Riley started, but Maya cut her off.

“No, Riley,” she snapped as she pulled her shirt over her head. “I need to leave.”

“We should talk about this.”

“No, we should have talked about this months ago, when we started sleeping together.” She pulled her jeans up and scanned the room for anything she was missing. Her bra was laying on the floor next to the bay window, but she could get it later.

“Peaches, don't go, please.” Riley’s voice was wavering, and Maya could tell she was holding back tears.

Maya shot her an apologetic look. “No, honey, I need to go. I just need to get out of here, I need-” She took a deep breath. “Don't worry, I'll be back. I just need to process this, okay?”

Before Riley could answer, she was out the door.

0oOo0 

“Is it something wrong with me?” Maya demanded. “Is there something I'm missing?”

“Well, I'm pretty sure you've lost your mind, but that’s not really new,” Lucas joked. “And hey, pass that. Don't bogart the joint.”

“Hey, I am in crisis here. No only has Riley been lying to me, which would be a crisis all on its own, apparently, I can't make my girlfriend cum to save my life.” Maya took a deep hit off the joint. “So sorry if I need a little something extra to help me calm down.”

“I get that part, it's why we're up on my roof smoking in the first place. But I'm listening to my ex-girlfriend complain about her sex life with my other ex-girlfriend, so you're not exactly alone in needing some herbal assistance to calm down.” Lucas plucked the joint from her fingers and took a quick hit. “Besides, I rolled it, so you don't get to smoke it all.”

Maya rolled her eyes. “Yeah, whatever, Huckleberry.”

Lucas hit the joint a few more times before passing it back. “Look, I know we never actually went all the way when we were dating, but trust me, there's nothing wrong with you.”

Maya smirked. “Aw, are you saying you thought about me when you jerked off? That's kinda sweet. And a little nasty.”

“That's not what I - fine, whatever.” Lucas took the joint back, careful not to burn his fingers.

Maya side-eyed him. “You don't still…?”

“What? No!” he denied. Then he gave her a cocky look. “Don't really need to. Ever since she really got comfortable with it, Smackle’s a freak.”

Maya recoiled. “Oh god, I don't need to know that!”

“Turnabout’s fair play, Maya. You want to talk about you and Riley, you have to listen when I talk about Smackle.”

“Ugh, fine.” She stole the joint back. “You want to talk about the problems you and Smackle have in the bedroom, go ahead. I'm killing this, by the way.”

Lucas waved it off. “That's fine, I'm good. And who said anything about problems? Me and Smackle are doing great. I just feel weird bragging to Farkle about it.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. If I had somebody else to talk about this with, I would.” Maya pulled on the joint until the cherry burned her fingers, then stubbed it out in the ashtray. “Look, I know you went all the way with Riley when you two were dating, so just tell me, did she ever, you know, get there, with you?”

Lucas took a deep breath and blew it out slow. “Shit, I don't know. We weren't like you two, we only did it a few times. And she made all the right noises, but if she faked it with you, I wouldn't be surprised if she faked it with me too. I mean, neither one of us knew what we were doing, so yeah, she probably was faking.”

Maya stared at the ground. “Kind of a buzzkill, huh?”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

“Well, how do you think I feel, I'm still dating her. You've got Smackle, who's apparently all over your junk.”

“Yeah she is,” Lucas agreed, but he still sounded off.

“Hey, do you have any more? I think we both need another to lift our spirits.”

“Nah, that was all I had left.”

“I've got a few bucks, call Zay and see if he's got any he’s willing to part with.”

“Call him yourself.”

“I left my phone at Riley’s.”

He rolled his eyes. “Alright, but only if we can talk about something else.”

“Yeah, I don't blame you for wanting to change the subject.”

“Hey, I don't… if you need to talk about it, we can. I can deal with being a little uncomfortable. I just don't think this is something I can help you with. You need to talk to Riley.”

“I know, I'm just angry with her right now. I just need to vent and calm down for a while.”

It was a few minutes before Maya broke the silence they'd fallen into. “So, you gonna call Zay or what?”

“Oh, right.” Lucas fumbled for his phone.

“Heh. Freaking stoner.”

0oOo0

Maya was waiting in the bay window when Riley walked in. It wouldn't have been hard to find her, but waiting there felt right. Not to mention it gave her a little more time to get her head sorted out.

Riley paused when she saw her sitting there, and Maya watched her face flicker through half a dozen emotions before she opened her mouth. “You left your phone here.”

Not the first thing she wanted to say, Maya knew, which meant Riley had evened out enough to talk to her. That was good. Maya hated when they fought.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to.”

Riley took her place beside Maya and pulled her into a one armed hug.

“I'm sorry I just walked out like that. And I really didn't mean to leave my phone here.”

“It's okay. It's probably better if we talk about this in person anyways.”

“Yeah,” Maya agreed quietly. “But you get why I had to leave, right?”

Riley nodded. “You didn't want to say anything you'd regret in the heat of the moment.”

“That was part of it, yeah, but that was a pretty big thing to drop on me out of the blue. I had to take some time to myself to process.” Maya swallowed the lump in her throat. “I thought I made you happy.”

Riley’s eyes went wide and her head shot up. “You do! Honestly, peaches, these past few months, I've never been happier. I swear.”

“But I can't make you cum.”

“I wouldn't say you can't, just that you haven't.”

“Either way, I'm not doing something right. Am I… do you not find me attractive?” Maya’s voice cracked as she voiced what had been troubling her.

Riley’s breath hitched at her question. “Peaches, look at me.” She did. “You are the most beautiful person in the world to me. You're absolutely perfect.”

“If I were perfect, I'd be able to make you cum as much as you do for me.”

“Don't say that. You're perfect.” Riley punctuated her statement with a few kisses.

Maya briefly enjoyed the attention, but quickly pushed Riley back. They weren’t done talking. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I don’t know, it didn’t seem important, I guess?”

Maya stared in disbelief. “Not important? Honey, we’ve been having sex for months, you’ve been making me cum my brains out pretty much daily for just as long, and you didn’t think it was important to tell me that I’ve never made you orgasm?”

“No? I’m happy with how things have been, peaches. I thought you were too.”

“Well, I was, until I found out I’ve never made you cum. I mean, I knew the ratio was tilted in my favor, but I still thought you were getting there.”

“I just don’t understand why you’re so stuck on this,” Riley complained. “What’s the difference if I cum or not?”

“What’s the difference?” Maya asked incredulously. “Honey, tell the truth. Have you ever actually had an orgasm? A real one?”

“I, well, I feel, you know… you make me feel really good, and I’ve always had a good time by myself, you know,” Riley blushed, “but I’ve never really done what you do when you cum.”

“Okay, first, when you see me cum, that’s not what I do. That’s what you do to me. When I’m flying solo, I don’t cum nearly as hard, trust me. That’s all you.”

A broad smile spread across Riley’s face. “Aww, that’s so sweet.”

“Thank you,” Maya said as she kissed that smile. She could never resist when Riley looked like that. Not even if they were in class and Matthews was watching. “And second, if you like the build up, the real thing is so much better it’s unreal.”

“Really? Because when I’m with you, even the build up’s unreal.”

Maya groaned. “Ugh, can’t you stop being adorable for five minutes?”

“Nope!” Riley chirped proudly.

“Hmph. Fine. Third, I want to make you cum. It’s important to me that I make you feel just as good as you make me feel.”

“You really don’t have to do that, peaches. I swear, I’m happy with how things things have been.”

“Yeah, but that’s the thing, Riley. I thought I was happy, but now that I have all the facts, it turns out I’m not.”

Riley sighed. “Well, if you’re really not happy, I guess we can make a few changes.”

“We’ll talk about everything before we try anything new, and if either of us isn’t comfortable with something, we won’t do it. And they don’t have to be big changes, because believe me, I have definitely been satisfied so far. I just want to devote more time to you and your pleasure.”

“Okay, I guess that does sound kinda nice.”

Maya pulled Riley in for a kiss. “Perfect. You’re the best. And now I have a new mission.” She stood up and struck the standard superhero pose. “Maya Hart is going to make Riley Matthews orgasm!”

A panicked scream high pitched enough to belong to his wife, but definitely belonging to Cory Matthews, came from the hallway.

The girls exchanged a startled glance and Maya dropped a quick kiss on Riley’s lips. “Gotta go call you later love you bye!” she blurted as she dove out the window.

0oOo0

“Hey, Auggie, just who I was looking for.”

“What do you want, Maya?”

“Whoa, who says I want anything?”

Auggie gave her a disbelieving look. “You never talk to me like that unless you want something. So what do you want?”

“Clear out of the apartment after school. Do your homework down in the coffee shop, go over to Ava’s, steal traffic signs, I don’t really care, just give Riley and me some alone time in the afternoons.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“The appreciation of your loving sister and the coolest girl you know?”

“Oh, please. Ava’s way cooler than you.”

“What’d you say, little man?”

“At least she plays sports.”

“I play the guitar! And paint stuff!”

“So does the homeless guy at the park by my school.”

“Did you just compare me to a homeless guy?”

“If the shoe fits.”

“You know, if you’re stuck in the hospital because I decided to punch you until your brains leaked out, that still counts as you being out of the apartment.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Fine, fifty bucks.”

“What?”

“Fifty bucks, and I find somewhere else to be in the afternoons.”

Maya growled. “I’ll have to hit an ATM, but fine. Fifty bucks.”

Auggie held out his hand. “Deal?”

Maya shook his hand. “Deal.”

Auggie grinned. “I’d’ve done it for twenty-five.”

Maya smirked. “I would have gone to eighty.”

0oOo0

“Mmm, Maya,” Riley half-moaned. “Peaches.”

“Hmm?” came from between her legs.

“You can keep going if you want, but it's not going to happen.”

Maya pulled her head back. “What?”

“It's not gonna happen.”

“Seriously? I'm giving you my A-game down here. Nothing?”

Riley was quick to reassure her girlfriend. “No, not nothing, it feels really good. It just, I don't know, kinda hit a plateau?”

Maya groaned.

“And I promise I'll make this up to you, because I'm really sorry, but after twenty minutes, my mind kinda started to wander, you know?”

Maya sighed. “Can't really say that makes me feel great, but let's look at the silver lining. If your mind’s wandering while I'm eating you out, maybe we can figure out where to go from here.” Maya put on her best over the top smoldering look. “So tell me, pretty lady, what naughty fantasy were you thinking about while my tongue was buried in your pussy?”

Riley blushed. “Well, you remember that gorgeous dress you bought the other day? The one with the really low neckline and the slit up the side?”

Maya nodded eagerly.

“I was thinking about how I wanted to see you in that dress, with your makeup done and your hair styled by that place a few blocks over. And then I was thinking that if you looked that good, and trust me, you would look amazing, then I'd have to take you out and show you off. Dinner, at that fancy place we like, and then a show on Broadway? Maybe one of the smaller theatres if we find something interesting. It doesn't matter to me as long as I get to spend the whole night with the most beautiful person in the world on my arm.”

Maya stared at Riley for a moment before letting out a frustrated sound and crawling up the bed. “That's really what you were thinking about?”

“Yes?” Riley answered hesitantly. “Did I do something wrong?”

Maya shook her head. “No, not at all. As long as you enjoyed it, then it's not bad. It's just that I can't believe I'm dating the one person in the world who thinks about future dates during sex instead of the other way around.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't be.” Maya gave her a quick kiss to prove she was serious. “You wouldn't be you if you were any different. And if fancy clothes and a night on the town are what gets your motor running, we can give it a shot. And if not, it still sounds like a great night.”

“Awesome.” Riley snuggled into Maya’s side and tilted her head up. “You want to try fingering me while we make out again? I think I was getting somewhere with that, and I never get distracted when I'm kissing you.”

Maya smiled. “Absolutely. Just give me a few minutes, my jaw’s kinda sore.”

“Well, you recuperate, and I'll find some way to occupy myself,” Riley giggled and slid down Maya’s body.

0oOo0 

“If you're here to complain about all the sex you and Riley are having, you can just leave right now.”

“Come on, Zay, you wouldn't turn away a friend, would you? I swear I'm not here to talk about that.”

“In that case, come on in. And I appreciate you using the door this time.” Zay stepped to the side, and closed the door behind Maya after she entered.

“No problem. But you know, since you brought it up, I did want to get your thoughts on what me and Riley have been doing.”

“Dammit!” Zay cursed. “I should have known this was a trap.”

Maya just grinned. “You opened the door, I just walked through it.”

“Ugh. If we're gonna talk about this, I'm gonna get high. You wanna get high? I'm gonna get high.”

Maya rolled her eyes at Zay’s attitude, but followed him out to the fire escape. “So, I know you know about my mission.”

“Nope, we're going to smoke this bowl before we talk about any of that.”

Maya put her hands up in surrender. “Okay, fine.”

They smoked in easy silence, passing the glass piece back and forth. Zay tapped the ash out and they climbed back in the window.

“So, I know you know about my mission.”

“Yeah, everybody knows about it, but why are you coming to me? Don't you have someone else you can talk to about this?”

Maya counted off on her fingers. “Farkle’s busy, Smackle said she wasn't interested and I should stop trying to talk her into a threesome without Lucas, Lucas feels weird talking about it anyways, and I already talk to Riley about it all the time. Who else would you have me go to?”

Zay shrugged. “Man, I don't know. What about those art chicks you always hang out with?”

“Their weed sucks, yours doesn’t. Besides, you've slept with half our graduating class, so I figure you've probably picked up a few things about getting girls off, even if it was just by accident.”

“Hey now, don't be hurtful. There's nothing accidental about it, I take pride in my status as a man-whore. Girls know what they're getting into, and I make sure both parties walk away happy.”

“There we go, that's the part I need. Both parties walk away happy. Teach me, oh wise man-whore.”

Zay chuckled and scratched the back of his head. “Heh, don't know how much help I'll be. I mean, we don't exactly have the same equipment…”

“How nice of you to notice I don't have a penis,” Maya snarked. “Very perceptive.”

“You want my advice or you want to make jokes?”

“Can't I do both? I really want to do both.” Maya rolled her eyes at Zay’s look. “Fine, I want your advice. But don't try to tell me that your dick’s so good it's all you need to make a girl cum, cause I know that's a lie.”

“More than you might think,” Zay shot back. “But, in the unlikely event that Lefty isn't up to the challenge-”

Maya burst out laughing. “You call it Lefty?”

“Well, I'd call him Little Zay, but that'd just be false advertising. Now if you'll let me continue?”

Maya took a moment to stifle her giggles. “Okay, I'm good.”

“As I was saying, if that happens, I usually just eat her out until I get her there.”

“Oh, wow, eat her out, that’s your advice? That’s really amazing insight, I’ve just been staring at Riley’s vagina hoping she’ll spontaneously burst into orgasmic bliss.”

Zay raised an eyebrow. “You know, you’re really interrupt-y today.”

“Well, I’m stressed. And high. Holy crap that was good weed.”

Zay smiled. “Yeah, I know, right?” They shared a quiet chuckle. “Anyways, I was going to say that you probably don’t need any help on that front.”

“No, I think I’m good. Spent more than half an hour going down on her the other day, got basically nowhere. It was embarrassing. She can and has made me lose my mind with a single finger, but I can’t finish her off even once with everything I’ve got.” She sighed. “Trust me, lips and fingers aren't going to get her there.”

“Then it sounds like you need more than lips and fingers. Wait right here.” He disappeared into his room and quickly returned with a small tube.

“What's this?”

He grinned. “This is a little thing Missy Bradford turned me onto.” She made a face and he scoffed. “Yeah, I know you and Riley think she's the devil, but she’s pretty fun when she’s not being a bitch.”

“Which is never.”

“Which is a lot more often than you think, because you two always bring out the worst in each other, but I don’t feel like getting in an argument, so we’re just going to stay on topic.”

“Fine,” she grumbled. “Tell me about it.”

“Well, this is my secret weapon, on the rare, let me emphasize, very rare occasion I need it. Lube made especially for her pleasure, it makes everything down there super-sensitive. Not gonna guarantee it’ll work, but it’s never failed me in the past, and I do mean never.”

Maya took it gingerly and flipped the tube over in her hands, looking at it from different angles. “Alright, I guess. At this point, I’ll try just about anything.”

0oOo0

“Oh my god, it’s like fire!”

“What?”

“Owowowowowow!”

“Get it off, get it off!”

“My fucking fingers!”

“The bathroom!”

“Get the door!”

Riley pulled on her purple bathrobe as quick as she could, and tossed one to Maya, who just threw it over one shoulder and went back to cursing at her hands. They both rushed for the bathroom, relieved that they had the apartment to themselves.

Maya went for the sink, but Riley grabbed a hand towel and pulled her away.

“I need to wash it off, it burns!”

“Not yet, peaches!” Riley insisted. “What if the water spreads it around?”

“Shit!”

“Just let me make sure I got most of it off,” Riley said in a soothing tone of voice.

Maya bit her bottom lip and growled out her pain. “Shit, shit, shit, this hurts!”

“I know, peaches, just a little more. Take deep breaths, calm down.”

Maya did so, and Riley willed herself not be distracted by her girlfriend’s pumping chest. The mood was thoroughly ruined, she reminded herself.

“Are you okay?” Maya asked as Riley dropped the towel and started the sink.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I’d rubbed it in pretty good already when my hands caught fire.”

Riley chuckled. “No, I’m, uh, definitely fine. More than fine. Actually, it feels really, really good.”

Maya sighed. “Of course. First bit of progress we make, and I’m allergic to it.”

Riley wrapped her arms around Maya from behind. “I’m sorry, peaches. Maybe they make a version you aren’t allergic to? Or maybe someone else does?”

“Maybe,” Maya reluctantly agreed. “But I’m definitely going to kick Zay’s ass for giving me that stuff. I’m totally blaming him.”

“What? Peaches, it’s not Zay’s fault.”

Maya snorted. “I never said it was his fault, I said I was blaming him. Cause I’m definitely not blaming me.”

“It was just an accident, nobody needs to be blamed.”

“Nope, I’m definitely blaming somebody. Ooh, let’s blame Missy Bradford, she gave it to Zay in the first place.”

“Ew, don’t say her name while we’re naked, I don’t want it to be ruined.”

“We’re not naked, you’re wearing a bathrobe.”

“You’re not.”

“Well, I was busy yelling in pain when you threw it at me.”

“Well, you aren’t now, so put it on, because even during an allergic reaction, you’re still the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Maya stifled a laugh. “Aww, that didn’t come out nearly as cute and romantic as you hoped. And you need to take a shower right now, because there’s no way you’re getting close to me if there’s even a chance any of that stuff is still on you.”

0oOo0

Maya stomped out of Topanga’s, frustrated with Farkle. Namely, she was frustrated with how he was absolutely nowhere to be found when she needed him. Didn’t he swear to always be there for her when she needed him? Did promises made between seven year olds mean nothing anymore?

She was just about to send him a furious text message to add to the half a dozen she had already sent when her screen changed to show his goofy, smiling face. “Where the hell are you?” she demanded.

“Wow, it’s a really good thing I’m not on the sidewalk outside Topanga’s right now,” he chuckled.

She whirled around, looking for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Are you having me followed?”

“What? No, it was just an educated guess. I’m pretty good at those, if you recall.”

“No, I have not forgotten the last movie night where you ruined six movies in a row before we taped your mouth shut.”

Farkle laughed. “Yeah, and thanks for switching tape brands. The old stuff gave me a rash.”

“No problem. I take the comfort of my captives very seriously.”

“And speaking of rashes,” he started, and Maya groaned.

“You heard about that?”

“Why do you think I didn’t answer your texts? I’ve been on the phone with Riley all morning.”

“Really? You’re not avoiding me?”

“No, I’m definitely avoiding you.”

“What?”

“I’ve been Riley’s sounding board throughout this whole situation. Hearing your side of things might actually make me explode. You’d be covered in my brain juices. Avoiding you isn’t personal, it’s just in both our best interests.”

“But calling me is safe.”

“Not really, but I can always hang up if I feel any pressure building up in my head.”

Maya grinned despite her irritation. “You’re a dirty man, Farkle Minkus.”

“What, huh? I’m not dirty - oh, nevermind, I get it now. You’re the pervert here, Maya Hart. Nothing but a dirty pervert with a dirty mind.”

“Yeah, well, I do what I can to corrupt the lot of you.”

“And I appreciate that, even if I do fight you every step of the way.”

“So what am I supposed to do, Mr. Amazing Kreskin?”

“Well, you could spend the next few months slowly introducing new things until you stumble across something that works for Riley enough to get her off.”

“Next few months? That sounds - actually, having sex with Riley for months on end sounds awesome - but there’s gotta be a better way.”

“Thought you might say that. In that case, watch some porn with her.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Sit down and watch porn together. Watch a bunch of different stuff, talk about it, see what you want to try, and go from there.”

“Really? That’s your suggestion?”

“Yep!” Farkle chirped. Growing up hadn’t dampened his enthusiasm at all. “It’s not as perverted as you might think, plenty of couples do it together to enhance their love lives, Riley will go for it after just a little bit of convincing, you can always turn it off if you don’t enjoy it, and it’ll give you ideas for things that you wouldn’t come up with on your own. I think that’s all your arguments taken care of, right?”

“I-! Well-! Just tell me one thing, Farkle.”

“Always.”

“Can you really see the future?”

“I’m hanging up now, have fun with Riley, I’m sure I’ll hear all about it. Whether I want to or not.”

0oOo0 

“You want to watch porn together?” Riley demanded, in shock.

“Well, I was just thinking it could be fun,” Maya muttered. “It might help get you in the mood, I don’t know, I’ve never really done this before.”

“Never really done what? Had sex with me? Cause I know you have, I was there, you know?” Riley quipped.

“No, the porn.”

“Well, it’s not like I’ve watched porn with somebody else either.”

Maya blushed. “No, I mean at all.”

Riley paused. “You’ve never watched porn?”

Maya shook her head.

“How have you never watched porn?”

“I’m an artist, I have a really good imagination, what do you expect? Besides, you know I have a hair trigger. I’ve just never really needed to watch porn.”

“Needed to watch porn? Peaches, I’ve watched porn.”

“You’ve watched porn?”

It was Riley’s turn to blush. But she swallowed and did her best to speak confidently. “I was looking for tips on how to finger you better. And, well, I found some.”

“Oh.”

“Hey! If I’ve watched porn, but you never have, that means I get to be the one corrupting you for a change!” Riley cheered excitedly.

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is, I never get to be the corrupter. I have to savor it whenever it comes around.”

“You’re so weird.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyways,” Riley teased.

Maya smiled warmly. “I really do.”

Her brief moment of sincerity inspired a sweet embrace and a lingering kiss left Maya ready for more, but Riley settled back against the headboard and opened up her laptop. “So, porn.”

“Porn.”

“Do you have any idea where you want to start?”

“I don’t know, just search for ‘pictures of lesbian porn’, I guess. And turn the sound off.”

“Turn the sound off? Peaches, we’re home alone.”

“And?”

“And you told me to look up pictures. Pictures don’t have sound.”

“Don’t care, turn the sound off.”

“Fine.” Feeling slightly ridiculous, Riley turned off the laptop speakers. She typed in Maya’s suggestion and promptly froze in thought.

“What wrong?” Maya asked, concerned. “We can stop, it’s okay.”

Riley shook her head. “No, no, it’s okay. I just realized something, that’s all.”

“What’d you realize?”

“We’re two scantily clad, barely legal, teenage girls laying in bed, looking up porn. This is literally how pornos start. Like, I’m pretty sure we could find a porn with this exact plot line.”

“Really?”

“I’m almost positive.”

“…Challenge accepted.”

0oOo0

Maya glanced around the coffee shop and smiled when she caught sight of Josh. He was still at NYU working towards pre-med, so they were meeting close to the campus. He was also still hot, which was a bonus.

“Hey there, Uncle Boing,” Maya greeted as she gave him a hug.

“Do you really still have to call me that?”

“Are you kidding me? If we hadn’t limited it to celebrities, you’d be number one on my freebie list.”

“What? Maya, you can’t tell me stuff like that.”

“Eh, you’ll be fine. What’s a little mental scarring between future in-laws?”

“Future in-laws? So you and Riley are still doing good, I take it?”

“Definitely, I love her,” Maya answered without hesitation. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“You want to talk to me about you and Riley? You need my help with some big romantic gesture?” he guessed. “Those are really more Cory’s thing than mine, but I’ve dabbled.”

“Big romantic gesture? Not quite, although I suppose it’s kinda romantic from a certain point of view, but mostly just from Riley’s and mine’s point of views, and not really from anyone else’s point of view. Everyone else I’ve talked to about this has been awkward and uncomfortable.”

“Well, you’re in luck, because as the Cool Uncle, awkward and uncomfortable aren’t part of my vocabulary.”

“Great. How about ‘No Questions Asked’?”

“Oh, I can do no questions asked. I’m the Cool Uncle. I just have a few questions first.”

“You really don’t want the answers.”

“You don’t know the questions yet.”

“Trust me, you don’t want the answers.”

“Actually, denying me answers is really just making me want them more.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“A little, but I do want some real answers.”

Maya groaned softly. “Fine, ask your stupid questions.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to buy something online for me.”

“What am I buying?”

“Something to make Riley happy.”

“Is this going to get me in trouble?”

“Not if you keep it to yourself.”

“Why can’t you buy whatever it is yourself?”

“Because I don’t want my mom or Riley’s parents to find out what I’m buying.”

“Why not?”

“We already covered that with the whole awkward and uncomfortable thing.”

“Actually, you were kinda vague about the whole thing.”

“Well, maybe that was on purpose.”

“Then maybe I won’t be able to help.”

“I’m just trying to protect you.”

“I’m a big boy, I don’t need protecting.”

“You’ll never be able to forget it once I tell you.”

Josh paused, throwing Maya off. “Tell me what’s going on, Maya.”

“I told you everything already. I need you to buy something for me and Riley. We can’t use our cards because it might show up on our card statements, and we don’t want our parents to know. It’s nothing illegal, just embarrassing. Everything’s all picked out, and we’ll reimburse you right away, no waiting. Please, Josh?”

“Jeez, you’re going through a lot of effort here. What are you buying, an engagement ring?” Maya looked momentarily dumbstruck, and Josh panicked. “Wait, are you buying an engagement ring?”

Maya sputtered. “What? No, where’d you get that idea?”

“I don’t know, you made that future in-law comment earlier, and it’s something to make Riley happy, and you’re being so secretive, what am I supposed to think?”

“Not an engagement ring! I mean, yeah, sure, someday. Who else am I going to spend the rest of my life with? But come on, give me a few years first. Jeez.”

Josh held up his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. Look, Maya, I want to help you, but I need to know what’s going on. Especially if you want me to keep it quiet from my brother.”

“If you do this, you’ll want to keep it from your brother.”

“See, it’s those kind of comments that make me want the full story.”

Maya sighed. “Alright, the cliff notes are that I’m on a mission to make Riley orgasm cause she never has before, and we watched some porn, and it gave her some ideas, so we need to buy some sex toys.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

“Still want the full story, or were the cliff notes good enough?”

“I’m never going to be able to look Riley in the eyes again.”

“I’ll just take that as a good enough.”

0oOo0

A huge smile split Maya’s face as she realized what had just happened. Riley had collapsed on top of her, gasping and squeaking in a way she never had before. Maya rubbed her hands up and down Riley’s back, feeling Riley twitch and shudder. She planted kisses on her shoulder and whispered ‘I love you’s between each one.

“Wow…” Riley breathed, then she buried her face in Maya’s neck.

Maya kept smiling as she held her girlfriend tight. “Was that what I think it was?”

Riley nodded without lifting her head and giggled. Her breath tickled Maya’s neck.

“So, what’d you think? Way better than the build up, right?”

“Oh my god, peaches, is that what I’ve been doing to you?” Riley shifted so her weight wasn’t all on Maya anymore, and reached down to turn the double sided vibrator off. The slimy tip rested on Maya’s thigh, but she still felt too good to be worried about cleanliness. “That was amazing.”

“It was pretty amazing on this end, honey.”

“Yeah, but that was… it was like nothing… so much more than…”

Maya ran her hand through Riley’s hair, brushing it down. “Shh, you’re babbling.”

“If that’s what it’s like every time, I don’t know how you ever talk normal,” Riley giggled.

Maya smiled. “Practice. Lots and lot of practice.”

“Practice sounds like fun.”

“You know it.” Maya let out a happy sigh. “But I want to do you next.”

“Peaches, we just figured out what we’ve been looking for this whole time, and you want to do something different?”

“I prefer to think of it as having a backup plan.”

“You hate planning.”

“Not when it comes to this.”

“That’s sweet,” Riley murmured and closed her eyes.

“You tired?” Maya asked softly.

“Mm-hm,” Riley nodded sleepily. “Don’t let me fall asleep.”

“If you’re tired, just take a nap. I’ll be here,” Maya whispered reassuringly.

Riley’s eyes snapped open. “What? No, didn’t you read the manual that came with our new toy? We need to wash it properly for storage and to prepare it for next time.”

“You’re killing the afterglow, pumpkin.”

“Well, it was expensive, and I really liked it, so I don’t want it to get ruined right away.”

“Alright, the afterglow is officially dead. You killed it, Riles.” Maya gave Riley a quick kiss and a one-armed squeeze and rolled off the bed. “Your parents are going to be home soon anyways.”

Riley pushed herself up to her knees, and Maya caught her after Riley nearly fell off the bed. “Still a little wobbly?” Maya teased.

“Shut up and help me take it off.”

“We’re gonna have to name it, you know.”

“What?”

“We can’t just keep calling it ‘it’, can we?”

“I suppose it is a little vague.”

Maya pulled her head to dodge one of the straps. “Bob is pretty traditional.”

“Nah, it doesn’t look like a Bob.”

“Richard?”

“Why would we call it - no, nevermind, I got it. We’re not calling it Richard either.”

“Well, what do you want to call it?”

“Maybe we defy expectations, go with a girl’s name. Ramona?”

“We’re not naming it after the girl from Scott Pilgrim. You have a problem.”

“She is beautiful and she would love me!”

Maya rolled her eyes. “I don’t know if I like giving it a human name, actually. It would make us sound like we’re swingers or something. ‘Yeah, Riley and me had a great time with Bob last night. Then we switched things up and brought Ramona in.’ It doesn’t sound good.”

“‘Riley and I’.”

“Oh, whatever.”

“What about Bruiser?”

“Bruiser, what do you think you’re going to be doing down there?”

“I don’t know, it was the first non-human name I thought of!”

“We’re definitely not naming it Bruiser!” Maya insisted. “And not Crusher, or Pulverizer, or anything else like that!”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Riley slid the harness down her hips and stepped out carefully. “How about a title? It’s the Captain.”

“It could be the start of a collection, get all the ranks involved,” Maya agreed. “That little one we got could be the Private!”

“Yes! That big one we couldn’t afford could be the General!”

“I would have said no even if we could afford it! Did you see the dimensions it listed? That thing was a monster!”

“It’s one of their best sellers!”

“To crazy people!”

Riley huffed. “So, you want to call it the Captain?”

“Yeah, that works for - wait. We can’t call it the Captain.”

“Why not?”

Maya motioned with her hand. “Because, it’s clearly both First and Second Lieutenant.”

Riley snorted and nearly dropped the Lieutenants.

“Jeez, Maya, warn me next time.”

“Yeah, you know I’m right.” Maya shrugged on a bathrobe and tossed Riley’s to her.

“Fine, but I’m definitely calling the little one the Private.”

“Private Bob, reporting for duty,” Maya said in a voice normally reserved for mocking Lucas’s accent.

“Peaches!”

Maya kept the voice up. “I’ve got a special infiltration mission? Deep behind enemy lines?”

“Maya.”

“The front door is heavily guarded, so I’ll have to seek an alternative entry point?”

“Hey now, that’s a no.”

Maya dropped the voice. “Hard no, or ‘ask me in three drinks’ no?”

“Hard no.”

“Hard no?”

“Hard no. For now.”

“Yes!”

“Hey - HEY! Stop dancing and help me clean this thing. We still need to take showers before my parents get home.”

“A shower?”

“Showers, plural. As in multiple, separate. We want to be done before my parents get home, after all.”

“You’re no fun.”

Riley smirked. “That’s not what you were saying ten minutes ago.”

“I wasn’t really saying much of anything ten minutes ago. It was more just a bunch of vowel sounds.”

Riley grabbed a dry towel to pat the Lieutenants down. “Thank you for pushing me on this. You were right, it was pretty amazing.”

Maya embraced her girlfriend. “And it’s going to keep being amazing. As long as I live.”

“And have teeth. I’m not having sex with a toothless old woman.”

“Obviously.”


End file.
